Behind Closed Doors
by Pen Against Sword
Summary: Six wealthy bachelors and one newly famous young lawyer living in one house? Outrage! Scandal! The tabloids fly off the presses for the former Host Club, but little does anyone know what goes on in that mansion when the curtains are drawn. Set post-anime.


If there is one thing of which Haruhi has never been conscious, it's social norms.

Sure, she's polite. She's one of the most polite people around, and her father is rather proud of that fact. But due to her curious upbringing, dear Haruhi has never really given half a glance to gender roles or anything of the like. She's never been very aware of what society expects from men and women, and as time goes on and various people and circumstances have availed her of these "rules," she has found she doesn't really care to follow the standards society sets (well, in most cases – she wouldn't walk around naked, for instance).

Due to this aspect of Haruhi's personality, she is living with six different men in one house. All the papers and tabloids eat this up, every few months or so publishing another headline about the six handsome bachelors living with one beautiful girl in their mansion. The gossips whisper about the scandal, the respectable mothers shake their heads in disappointment, and a lot of men wiggle their eyebrows at each other when they think about what could be going on in that house.

There are a large number of people who speculate as to just who the vivacious Haruhi Fujioka is actually _with_. And they mean _with with_, not with as in living with. Folks around the city often take bets on who Haruhi will end up marrying or which one of the men is her real lover.

Little do they know.

Haruhi ignores these whispers of course. For her, this act doesn't take much concentration at all, as she is used to ignoring the whispers of the general public. When she got out of law school and hit the ground running with her career as an attorney, people wondered if the money of her friends might be giving her a leg up. (Besides heloing her to pay for university, none of the former Host Club Members had leant her a financial hand, so to speak. Oh, except for the very nice business suits the Hitachiin twins insist on supplying for her.) Getting into high school on a special scholarship had caused people to talk, and even being accepted into the Host Club had caused a bit of a stir. Haruhi really is used to causing a stir, and she is very used to ignoring it. When she is surrounded by her friends, it is easy to tune out everything else.

When the world discovered that Haruhi was, in fact, a woman, there was quite an uproar. Masquerading as a young man for so long with people like the Host Club had made her quite well-known among the upper classes. However, anyone who had known Haruhi Fujioka (besides some old close friends, her father, and the Host Club) had met her as a young man – albeit a somewhat effeminate one. The unveiling was quite a shock for some, but after graduation, there was no way Haruhi could keep up the boy façade. Besides, the Host Club had not dissolved, but rather it had evolved in a way and was beyond needing Haruhi to pretend she was a boy in order to gain customers. Members of the Host Club had moved onto bigger and better things, even though they still liked to entertain women and make them feel special. (Actually, sales and customer rates had spiked after Haruhi's Big Reveal – women wanted to know her secret, wanted to know the sort of things that went on in the Host Club behind closed doors with a woman in their midst. It was all very intriguing to the female hoards.)

At the end of Haruhi's second year of university, the Host Club surprised her by announcing one night at dinner that she was moving in with them. They had apparently taken a surreptitious tour of her dorms and the campus and had decided they did not approve of her living conditions. (She couldn't imagine why – in an attempt to make her as comfortable as possible, they had decked her room out like an Arabian tent when she first moved into the dormitories.) Outraged at the invasion of her privacy, she had refused, but as the Host Club members were wont to do, they wore her down, as inevitable and faithful as the tide.

So she moved in with them. And eventually, she was glad she did. Eventually.

Now, returning to the subject of what went on behind the closed doors of the Host Club's mansion.

Haruhi has to admit that life after high school was boring without her men around her (not that she _ever_ would've told those bozos). Moving in with them had been a relief, a return to normality – well, normality for _her_ in any case. Things go wrong, stuff is destroyed, and the idea of privacy is desecrated in their home, but still – it is _her_ family. She loves them all.

That's just it, actually. People take bets on which man is Haruhi's lover. Most bets are on Tamaki because of the loopy, head-over-heels way he fawns over her. There are a great many that speculate on Kyouya for his dark good looks and his shadowy demeanor. They think maybe he's manipulating the game behind the scenes. Some of the more deviant folks wonder if Haruhi is into loli-shota – after all, Haninozuka does have that baby-faced look about him. And what about the twins? Is there some double-team action going on there? And then there is stoic Mori. Many of the romantics believe that he watches over her from the sidelines and romances her when the curtains are drawn.

What they don't understand is that the men are _all_ Haruhi's lovers. Every single one of them. And not even in a metaphorical sense. Just because Haruhi isn't really conscious of societal norms and gender roles doesn't mean she can't have a sex drive and needs like any other person. Of course, it took some prompting from the Host Club to get her to realize this.

Some very subtle prompting.

-

To elaborate further, a step into the past must be taken.

On Haruhi's twenty-first birthday, she got staggeringly, gloriously _drunk_. She and the former Host Club were celebrating with old friends, clowns popping out of cakes, and her men dressed as Greek Gods for the occasion. The Hitachiin twins had dressed her as the likeness of Artemis (or their interpretation, at least), complete with a hunter-green cape, a crown made of twisting gold branches, and a quiver of golden-feathered arrows with a bow to match. Haruhi was fairly certain that the crown was almost pure gold. She was beautiful, and everyone knew it, and the twins had been very proud of their accomplishment (as they always were).

By the time most of the guests had dispersed, Haruhi was smashed. Completely, utterly drunk off her ass. (In hindsight, she wondered if maybe Kyouya had planned this, as he had been the one mixing and refilling her drinks all night. He probably had not had the foresight to understand how far her drunkenness would take all of them, but maybe, somehow, he had known in some small way.) Kaoru and Hikaru helped her to bed, and at that point, the details of the night grew fuzzy.

When she woke the next morning, the sunlight filtering through the curtains pierced her eyes like a thousand tiny daggers rending her retinas with deadly precision. She groaned in pain, clenching her eyes shut.

"Haruhi," a familiar voice whined, "stop moving around so much. Go back to sleep."

"Nnngh," she grunted. Slowly, she attempted to roll out of bed, but then she realized that there was a warm, _naked_ arm around her waist. Just then, her eyes snapped wide open as she registered two things.

One – there was someone else in bed with her. Two someones, actually.

Two – Hikaru was the speaker.

Haruhi let out what could only be described as a squawk and scrambled to the left, over another body in the way. She half-fell to the floor but managed to recover herself and get across the room to regain her wits. Her brain was screaming at her, "_There are half-naked men in your bed! There are half-naked men in your bed!_"

That was when she realized that she was wearing pajamas. How had she gotten into pajamas? Last she could recall, she was in her Artemis costume when she stumbled back to bed leaning heavily on Kaoru.

The twins were yawning and squinting sleepily at her from the bed, completely unperturbed by her distress. "Haruhi, what are you doing? It's too early for hysterics."

"What are you doing in my bed?" she screeched. She immediately regretted that as her head gave a sympathetic throb.

The twins massaged each other's temples, wincing. Kaoru said, "Could you please quiet down, Haruhi? You're hurting our heads. We have hangovers."

In a fierce whisper this time, Haruhi spat, "What are you two doing in my bed? How did I get into pajamas?"

"Well, we _were_ sleeping – " Hikaru said.

" – and we changed you, of course," Kaoru finished.

"_What_? _Why_?"

"You wouldn't have been comfortable otherwise, Haruhi. No one likes waking up with a hangover in yesterday's clothes. Trust us on this one."

Kaoru patted the space between the two of them, smiling a little. "Now come back to bed. It's too early, and we still have to sleep off the effects of the alcohol."

"You – you undressed me?" Haruhi stared at them, stunned.

"Unless you can think of some other way this would've worked, then yes, we undressed you." Hikaru rolled his eyes at her.

"You – you – _you_ – " she spluttered. Her face was flushed, and she was angry beyond her normal ability to be articulate. The former Host Club men had no concepts of personal space or privacy, that was true, but this was too far. She couldn't help but wonder why the twins were in nothing but their boxers (as she could see by the covers having fallen onto their legs as they stretched. Had something happened the night before?

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" they asked in unison, cocking their heads in the same direction. This just served to enrage her further.

"You… violated my privacy," she whispered.

Eyes widening, they protested. "Nothing improper happened, Haruhi!" Kaoru said at the same time that Hikaru said "No, don't get the wrong idea!"

"What?"

"We didn't see anything but your cute little underwear – "

" – and we already know what those look like – "

" – considering we pick out your clothes and all."

They stared at her, waiting to see what she would say. When at first she didn't respond, Kaoru said softly, "Really, Haruhi, we didn't mean to offend. We just wanted you to be comfortable."

"Then why are you in my bed?" She gazed piercingly at them, one eyebrow lifted.

"We were pretty drunk too, you know," Hikaru said, grinning.

"Yeah, we just stripped down and fell into bed with you. No sense bothering with pajamas when you're _that_ drunk. We barely had the presence of mind to take care of _you_."

Relieved, Haruhi sighed, realizing then that her mouth was very, very dry, and that her head ached like a herd of elephants was tromping through.

"I'm going to go get some water."

Playfully, the twins looped their arms around each other, their heads close as they looked at her with cat-like eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to join us, Haruhi?" they said in unison.

She rolled her eyes as Hikaru licked lazily down the side of Kaoru's face. At seeing her look, they cracked up, unable to keep the façade going.

As Haruhi walked slowly down the hallway toward their spacious kitchen (and the fridge that held tons of nice, cold water for her to guzzle), she thought about that brief moment where she had been convinced something sexual had happened between her and the twins.

Yes, she had been distressed and slightly disturbed, but she realized then that it was not because of the idea of something sexual between the three of them, but rather that she would not have been able to remember and that they may have considered it a drunken mistake.

In fact, the more she pondered it, the more she realized the idea of something sexual between her and the twins was actually… appealing. By the time she had reached the kitchen and fixed a glass for herself, she was in dire need of that ice water.

-

As the weeks wore on, more and more Haruhi was waking in the mornings abruptly, her head still filled with fuzzy images of limbs tangling together, cat-like eyes, warm tongues, and writhing bodies.

Haruhi knew how to masturbate. She was no blushing, innocent flower. She was a regular practitioner of the Loving Yourself technique. Often after she awoke from these dreams, she had to say hello to Mr. Hand and his buddies Messrs. Fingers. She tried not to think of the dreams, but the sensations and images would flow over her despite her efforts to mentally block them, and she would climax _hard_ at the thought. Harder than she could recall ever having done before.

Haruhi would go limp when she finished, lying with the sweat cooling on her skin. The worst part was, as the nights wore on, the twins were not the only subjects of her erotic dreams. Every single one of the former Host Club men had featured at least once, to her extreme embarrassment. She could only imagine how horrified they would be to discover their sweet, innocent (or so they blithely thought) Haruhi masturbating to the thought of them.

Haruhi was starting to have trouble looking any of them in the eyes. Increasingly, she would have to look away before they noticed the blush rising in her face. She couldn't help it! It was getting to the point that every time she looked at Kyouya, she imagined his clever tongue running down the valley between her (admittedly small) breasts. The sight of Tamaki aroused thoughts of his graceful hands caressing her legs. Watching Mori lift weights brought to mind dreams of him dominating her, straddling her.

And it was all because of those stupid twins! If they hadn't been so suggestive, making her think such lewd things about her _family_, her _best friends_, then this stupid dreaming thing never would've happened. Damn those twins. Damn them!

Nevertheless, the whole situation was bound to come to a head eventually, as much as Haruhi wanted to avoid it. Her friends were going to notice her strange behavior sooner rather than later. Haruhi had been a good enough actress to masquerade as a man for years, but she had never been able to fool the Host Club. They saw through any deception she attempted.

-

Kyouya was the first to notice her strangeness. He always had been the most observant of all of them, and even though he didn't talk to Haruhi as much as the others, he was always the first to pick up on anything out of the ordinary.

One day, while swimming languidly in their pool, Kyouya felt eyes on him. Looking around, he caught Haruhi's gaze briefly before she looked away, tilting her sunglasses back over her eyes. Quirking an eyebrow, he shrugged it off.

The next day, while he was budgeting on his computer, he once again felt someone watching him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haruhi hurry through the room, and his suspicions were confirmed. Something was bothering her, and as much as he pretended not to care, Kyouya was going to figure it out.

-

Next in line was Mori. He really was just as good at picking out details like that, and the first time he caught Haruhi staring and saw her blush and turn away, he knew something weird was going on with her.

Normally, Mori was content to just let things lie, but if something was bothering Haruhi, he wondered if maybe he should try to talk to her about it. Then again, Mori wasn't really all that great at the whole… "talking" thing. His forte was more about protecting people and using his physical strength.

But with Mori's suspicion, Honey soon followed. He had grown up a lot over the years (still the smallest of the bunch, though, just a few inches shorter than Haruhi), and his powers of observation had grown keener. Especially where Haruhi was concerned.

He was not long in wondering at the affectionate, fuzzy glances she was constantly sending his way. Well, she was _usually_ affectionate, but wow, this was bordering on… sexual? Honey had had plenty of girlfriends, and he recognized bedroom eyes when he saw them. But with Haruhi? He couldn't be certain…

-

The twins followed Honey. After Haruhi started trying to very poorly hide the fact that she was avoiding them, they wondered about her. Then they noticed her uncomfortable, hot gaze on them several times, and soon they were sending each other significant, questioning glances. _What's wrong with Haruhi?_

-

Tamaki, of course, was the last to notice. Poor Tamaki, he always was the slowest of the bunch.

Strangely enough, though, it was Tamaki who made the first move, of all the Host Club members. Last to notice, first to act.

After years of pining after Haruhi (oh, there had been girlfriends and clients, but really, for Tamaki, truly there was only ever sweet Haruhi), when he noticed she was staring at him oddly at the strangest of moments, he decided he needed to find out what was going on with her, and he was the only one amongst her friends who took the direct route. That was Tamaki, though; direct (unless he was scheming, in which case look out for shenanigans).

-

One night soon after all the sultry, clandestine looks began – soon after each former Host Club member had take notice of Haruhi's strangeness – Tamaki woke abruptly at the sound of thunder. The crash of it was so loud he almost fell to the floor after he was startled from his sleep.

His first thought was of Haruhi. _A thunderstorm – Haruhi will need some company_. And he went to her; because Tamaki is just that way.

He slipped down the hall, his silk pajamas whispering as his legs brushed together, and arrived at Haruhi's door just as the sound of the rain on the roof increased to a tumultuous roar. Another crack of thunder sounded, and he saw a flash of lightning in the skylights.

Loudly, he knocked on her door, knowing she would be awake, even at this late hour. Recalling the red digits of the clock in his room, he saw in his mind's eye that it was a little after one in the morning. When there was no immediate answer, he knocked again. Still nothing.

Worried now, he was not about to hesitate in barging in on her, especially during a thunderstorm. This was Haruhi – and he had always kept his promise to her. Never would he let her suffer a storm alone. (Plus, Tamaki still had not quite learned the boundaries of privacy, even after years of interacting with Haruhi.)

Tamaki turned the knob on the door and entered her room, looking around. A plume of lightning lit the sky and the room just long enough to show him that she was huddled in the center of her enormous bed, her pillow over her ears and her face pinched. With a soft noise of concern, Tamaki approached.

"Haruhi," he said over the drone of the rain. "Haruhi, are you all right?"

She just shook. He couldn't blame her – it was quite the horrific storm, especially for someone with such an intense phobia of them. When she didn't answer, he shrugged to himself and slipped into the bed beside her, having to sidle quite a ways before he was next to her. He thought to himself that really, she didn't need such a big bed, but he and the rest of the men couldn't help giving her too much (most of the time ignoring her protests at such lavish treatment).

As he slid his body in to cradle hers, she made a sound of distress. He shushed her, wrapping his long arms around her from behind. "Haruhi, daddy's here now. I'll be here until the storm ends. Just relax."

He rested his nose in her hair contentedly. She still kept it short, for simplicity's sake, and he had to admit he liked it that way. It gave her a pixie-like look, increasing the strange delicateness about her and yet making her appear just a bit more masculine, showing off her confidence and business-like demeanor.

They stayed that way for a while, but where one former Host Club member was comforting Haruhi, there was sure to be followers soon after. About ten minutes after he had settled in with Haruhi, Tamaki heard the door click shut and looked up to see that Mori had slipped in while he was stroking Haruhi's back soothingly.

Tamaki watched Mori silently as he walked over, climbed into the bed on Haruhi's other side, and sandwiched her between himself and Tamaki. Curling his long body around hers, he met Tamaki's gaze.

"Hello, Mori-senpai," Tamaki said. "Did the storm wake you too?"

"Mmm," Mori hummed.

"I see you came to check on Haruhi's well-being."

Mori nodded, the whites of his eyes standing out in the dim light.

"Well," Tamaki chuckled softly, "great minds think alike, they say." He started running his hands gently up and down Haruhi's curved back.

Her voice almost inaudible, Haruhi said, "You can go back to bed, Mori-senpai, Tamaki-senpai. I'll be fine. There's no need to trouble yourselves on my account."

Mori looked at Tamaki, and Tamaki rolled his eyes. Mori stifled a grin as Haruhi said, without looking, "Don't roll your eyes at me, Tamaki-senpai."

Presently, the door opened, and in walked Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey. The oldest and smallest of the three called, "Takashi, why didn't you wake me up and _tell me_ Haru-chan needed us?"

"I didn't want to bother you, Mitsukuni," Mori rumbled, his voice sending pleasant vibrations into Haruhi, where his chest was resting against hers just slightly. She suppressed a pleased shudder, focusing instead on the storm.

"Why not?" he cried as he crawled into the bed and tangled himself in Haruhi's legs.

"Because," Tamaki mused, "you're incredibly scary when you're awakened prematurely, Honey-senpai. You know that."

"I'm not _that_ bad," he protested.

"Yes, you are," the twins chimed. They had positioned themselves on the outside of the group, arms outstretched to touch at least one part of Haruhi, comforting themselves and her with the contact.

So soundlessly had he entered, no one noticed Kyouya until he had said, his voice low, "No one told me that we were having a powwow in Haruhi's room."

"And no one told me the weather was going to go crazy," Tamaki replied, grinning, his teeth a white flash in the darkness.

Kyouya surveyed the situation, eyes calculating, looking for just the right place to fit himself. He soon found it, wiggling in until his back was to Tamaki's. They all snuggled, entirely comfortable with one another.

They had started to doze, all seven of them, when the thunder cracked so loudly that the window rattled. Haruhi yelped, unable to contain it, and attempted to burrow more deeply into the covers. In response, the men tightened around her, attempting to console with their presences.

Haruhi, for her part, _had_ yelped because of the thunder and had been very frightened by it, but now she was completely distracted. She found she would rather focus on the storm than take notice of a certain familiar, warm feeling pooling in her belly.

There was no way, she thought, that such simple contact, from her friends (_friends dammit!_) was turning her on. But actually, it was. Like flipping a switch, thinking of all the warm male bodies around her – no, thinking of Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori curled around her – made her so horny she felt like she was going to explode.

Dammit.

There was nothing to be done about it. She was just going to have to lie there and hope to any higher power that would listen that she could ignore it and go to sleep and forget that she had ever felt this way about her _friends_. _Friends dammit!_ _Just friends! They don't feel that way about you!_ Her mind was screaming protests at her while her body whispered lasciviously to her in a number of ways.

Tense from the storm, tense from sexual frustration, she couldn't get to sleep. She thought of all the times she had gotten into screaming matches with one of them, she thought of all the times they had invaded her privacy, she thought of all their ridiculous schemes – _anything_ to make her angry enough to block out the other feelings she was having. It was no use. She was too wound up.

Unconsciously, she rubbed her legs together, the pressure making her sigh.

"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered, his voice throaty with sleep, "are you all right?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but when she felt one of his graceful hands gliding up her back (in a purely platonic attempt to soothe her), she let out a soft but very audible moan.

Instantly, all six pairs of male ears were at attention. No one moved a muscle, but everyone had heard, and each one of them knew what connotations that sound held. The Host Club knew women. They _knew_ them.

What were they going to do about it? Would anyone say anything? Should they just ignore it? Was there anything _to_ do about it? Maybe she was asleep. Maybe she hadn't meant to make that noise. Maybe it wasn't supposed to sound _that way_, and they were just imagining things. Six male minds raced.

Another roll of thunder shook the house, and Haruhi was too tense and distracted to even notice it. But Tamaki, of all of them, took that moment to make a move. He would never know what, exactly, made him do it. Maybe it was years of pining after her. Maybe it was the tension. Maybe he hadn't been thinking clearly.

Whatever it was, Tamaki took the step that started them on their weird path.

Slowly, he moved one of his hands to her hip, gently, very gently kneading with his fingers, giving her every opportunity to push him off. She gasped, and he jerked his hand away quickly, but when she reached back and grabbed him by the wrist, he was shocked.

"I didn't say stop," she muttered, and he could sense her blush in the dark.

Astonished, Tamaki put his hand back, caressing her gently, rubbing up and down her hip and her thigh but not venturing any further.

After a few minutes of this, Kyouya decided that if Tamaki wasn't going to push the limits, then he most certainly _would_. He couldn't reach Haruhi, but he _could_ reach Tamaki. And he was familiar with Tamaki (they didn't call each other mom and dad for nothing).

He slid a warm hand up Tamaki's shirt, smiling smugly when he felt the other man relax into his touch. Tamaki's hand on Haruhi's hip stilled as Kyouya pinched one of his nipples, and the blonde man hissed a little, sliding closer to the so-called Shadow King.

When Haruhi made a little sound of disappointment, surprised at herself, there was stillness again. Kyouya paused, his mouth inches from Tamaki's, and Mori took that opportunity to put his knee between Haruhi's tiny legs and draw her closer, stroking her arm. She leaned into him, starved for the contact, and Tamaki seized Kyouya and began to kiss him, hot and insistent.

Haruhi knew something weird was going on, knew that they were all about to cross a line that they wouldn't be able to un-cross (although from the looks and sounds of it, she thought maybe Tamaki and Kyouya had crossed that line quite a while before then). She felt the twins shift closer, and Honey crawled up until he was wedged in the space between her and Tamaki.

Sweetly, Honey leaned in and kissed the space behind Haruhi's ear, his lips cool and soft. Where Honey went, Mori followed. He tilted Haruhi's chin up so that he could accommodate himself and kissed her delicately, giving her plenty of time to pull away.

Haruhi was actually physically restraining herself. She wanted more, more, wanted more hands on her, wanted Mori to kiss her harder. She wanted them to stop treating her like glass. They never did at any other time, so why _now_ were they being hesitant? Well, she was just going to have to take matters into her own hands. She couldn't depend on them to take over for her (she never could, really).

Impatiently, she licked Mori's lips. Surprised, he opened his mouth, and she took that opportunity to pet his tongue with her own, wiggling closer to him. Honey repositioned himself as she got farther away from him and closer to Mori, planting little touches here and there on her body, sending lightning-like thrills down her spine and little tingles wherever his hands had been.

"Hey," Hikaru said, breaking the silence and bringing Haruhi's surprise-and-pleasure-clogged mind back to reality momentarily. "Quit hogging Haruhi."

"Yeah," Kaoru said, humor in his voice. "We've been waiting a long time for this, you know."

And to her surprise, Kaoru clutched Mori by the shoulders and rolled him over very suddenly, running his hands through the larger man's dark hair, grinding his hips against Mori's. Hikaru slipped over to Haruhi and clutched her by the waist, kissing her hard.

When he broke to breathe heavily, he murmured to her, "We wondered when this day would come, Haruhi." She thought he sounded smug, so she pinched the skin of his arm hard, smirking when he made a whiny noise.

She stopped smirking when, in retaliation, he ghosted a hand over her breasts. She let out a very loud moan. Again, all activity stopped.

There was a moment of tension so palpable Haruhi felt the very air would shatter into a million pieces if she let it sit any longer. Panting a little with frustration, she said, "I'm not breakable, everyone. Now please… can you all stop treating me like a figurine?" After a pause where all the men looked uncertainly at each other, she growled, "Touch me." With that, she grabbed Hikaru's hand and placed it squarely on her chest, raising her eyebrows at him significantly.

He seemed nonplussed for a moment, and then he grinned lasciviously. "Why, Haruhi," he purred, "I had no idea you were such a forward little thing."

"Don't talk to my daughter that way," Tamaki snapped, glaring over her shoulder at Hikaru. "I won't stand for it."

"Tamaki," Haruhi deadpanned, "do you really still want to think of me as your daughter?"

Honey rolled out of the way so Tamaki could snake his hands around her middle, inching his fingers up her shirt little by little. "No," he said in a voice that made her shudder. "You're right. Not after this, anyway." And with that, he found that she didn't wear a bra to bed. She let out a strangled sound as he flicked each of her nipples in turn.

"Don't let him fool you," Kyouya said. "He's wanted you for years. I found that out when he called me Haruhi during sex."

"You mean you two…" She writhed as she felt someone's hands slipping between her thighs. She thought it might be Honey exploring down there.

"You didn't know? It was pretty obvious," Kaoru said. He had ended up above her head, lying across the pillows, and he was trailing his fingertips through her hair, on her forehead, on her eyebrows – a strangely sweet gesture that made her ache with desire for him. "Tamaki-kun and Kyouya-kun have been banging for a while now."

"Well, I _thought_ so, but I didn't want to assume. I mean… I've heard you going at it a couple of times, but it could've been a very vigorous game of table-tennis or something," Haruhi mused. They all stopped to stare at her. "Okay, okay, I wasn't fooling myself. I knew."

At some unspoken cue, several pairs of hands rolled her onto her back, and she felt her arms being put over her head and her legs pushed apart. Suddenly Mori was straddling her hips, kissing her, while she felt someone else unbuttoning the blouse of her pajamas (she thought it might be Kaoru). Fingers were making paths down her calves and kneading her scalp. She wasn't sure what hands belonged to which person at that point, and from then on, things got a little confusing – but nice all the same.

She felt someone start licking down her jawline (Hikaru?), angled to avoid intercepting Mori's occupation with her mouth. Someone (Kyouya?) was toying with her right breast, and there was a mouth (Tamaki?) on her left nipple. Mori's large hands were on her stomach, and she felt small, clever fingers – that could only belong to Honey – somehow managing to pull the waistband of her pants down even with Mori on top of her. And speaking of Mori, she was aware of the fact that he had an erection, and it was pressing on her in a particular way.

After that, she wasn't sure when she had been rendered completely naked, but somehow she was. And she wasn't sure who had removed her underwear, but those were gone. There were hands everywhere – touching, testing, pushing, pulling, teasing. Tongues too. Her men really knew how to use their mouths, it seemed – even the quieter ones. Mori was very interesting with his teeth.

She became aware again after she had her first orgasm (Kyouya was good with men _and_ women, apparently), and she felt someone's erection at her entrance, and then she looked into Tamaki's (how had he gotten over there?) dark blue eyes as he slipped inside her, starting an easy, leisurely rhythm that had her almost screaming with the need to come. They obliged her as Honey nibbled at her ears, Kaoru toyed with her clitoris, Hikaru monopolized her breasts, and Kyouya and Mori rubbed against each other sinuously. The sight of them and the feeling of Tamaki inside her sent her over the edge once more.

This happened several times throughout the night – sharing her, sharing each other, discovering something amongst their group that they would never be able to have with any other people. They had always been close, and with their living conditions and their relationships, it had only been a matter of time before something like this happened. Strange that none of them had seen it coming. All it took was the twins planting an idea in Haruhi's head, and a thunderstorm.

-

When Haruhi's eyes fluttered open the next morning, she realized she was sticky in several places, her limbs were stiff, she was sore, and she was covered in a lot of arms and legs. She panicked for a moment before she remembered what had happened the previous night. Then she started to panic about that.

Somehow, sensing it, Kyouya lifted his dark head and said, "Haruhi, please, not at this hour. Whatever you're about to do, there's no need for it."

"W-… what?" she spluttered. All she could think was – _I had sex! With Tamaki! … and Kyouya! … and Hikaru and Kaoru and Honey and Mori – and OH GOD. BAD BAD HARUHI BAD IDEA._

He rolled his eyes, any smoothness gone from him at this early hour (_Oh, Kyouya, you are the worst in the morning_, she thought despite herself). "I'm tired, so let me be brief. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Haruhi blinked, her brown eyes wide. It didn't take much thought. "Yes."

"Well," he drawled, looking around the bed at all the sleeping men. Tamaki's head was pillowed on her chest; Hikaru had his face on her stomach and was clutching her around the middle possessively; Honey was curled into her side with a self-satisfied smile, twitching in his sleep just a bit; Mori enveloped them all, his arms flung wide, snoring softly; Kaoru was down by her feet, draped across her knees. Kyouya himself was beside Tamaki.

"Well what?" she said, squinting from her lack of contacts, trying to determine his expression.

"I think _they _enjoyed themselves," he said. "So you have nothing to worry about. That is, unless you're not on birth control, and I know for a fact you are by the doctor bills."

"You read my doctor bills?" she snarled. "You're such – "

"Oh, not right now, _please_," he said, an almost whiny note to his voice. "It is entirely too early. Be enraged later. I'm going back to sleep."

With that, he dropped his head back to the bed and didn't say another word. Thinking about it, Haruhi realized there really was no reason for her to freak out. They _had_ all enjoyed themselves, and really… she wouldn't mind doing it again sometime.

-

And they did do it again. And again… and again…

Not that anyone knows about it for sure. They take bets, they speculate, and the tabloids fly off the presses, but no one ever knows for sure what goes on behind the closed doors of those six wealthy bachelors and the big-time lawyer.


End file.
